glrelfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
The Guild The thieves guild of Briarport controls all of the organized crime in the city and surrounding areas. For a long time, it fought for control over the city with a rival organization known as the Syndicate. The Guild ultimately prevailed. It is home to not only thieves and smugglers of all stripes, but many talented mages form rank as well. This lends much to the capability of an already powerful and influential organization. Known Guild Members The Guild is run at the behest of the Pegason family, with Lady Eta Pegason being the primary overseer. Braga is the current Guild Master, who assumed the role after violently murdering her predecessor, Danamin. When the Syndicate was finally destroyed, then Guild Master Danamin had extended an offer to a few talented surviving Syndicate members to form rank within the Guild. This was not very well received among those who had battled them for years. * Braga. Guild Master. While stern, she is known to be fair and principled, if sometimes uneven in her temper. * Danamin. Former Guild Master. Remembered as shrewd but equanimous, he ran the Guild for over 15 years. He was unable to find footing in the post-Syndicate era. * Ravari. Mastermind. Unconventional and brash, has a reputation for getting the job done without complications. * River. Ringleader. Highly skilled swordsman and smuggler. Is the highest ranking Tabaxi in the Guild. * Moondragon. Ringleader. Versatile and highly skilled thief, often working with Ravari and River. He has no problem accomplishing difficult and dangerous tasks. * Odesta. Former Ringleader. Left the Guild a few months following the Eldrem Manor Incident, no one being entirely sure why. * Clover. Mastermind. She is well known and liked throughout the Guild. She has come to be a friend and confidant to Lady Pegason herself. * Ralthus. Mastermind. He has come to be heavily involved in many of the business, religious, and political machinations throughout Briarport. Known throughout the elites of the city. * Keldren. The Guild's primary alchemist and arcane scholar. Rarely seen outside the Guild. * Dureyl. Was a Syndicate member for many years, tried his luck with the Guild before leaving Briarport for parts unknown. * Kelsira. Mastermind. Best described as an Arcane Trickster, misdirection and obfuscation are her primary weapons. A former lover of Walgeon, and embittered by his loss, even years later. * Sybil. Former Syndicate member, now tending bar at the Crossed Daggers Tavern. She is believed to be a very powerful mage, and no one seems certain on what her role in the Guild actually is. * Walgeon. Former Mastermind. Believed killed by Dureyl during the Eldrem Manor Incident, he was a very popular member of the Guild during that period. Locations The Guild's senior management is known to operate out of Briarport's catacombs, which is most often accessed from the Handsome Mule Tavern. Within the catacombs is a variety of laboritories, meeting rooms, offices, quarters, storage areas, and the Crossed Daggers Tavern. Guild Ranks * Associate (often referred to as "footpad") * Page * Journeyman * Operative * Retainer * Ringleader * Mastermind * Guild Master